Past and Present - Longing for Each other
by altux
Summary: Akira X Tokito, my favorite pairing, rates K , must be a happy ending. A journey to their love
1. Chapter 1

At night, the Taklamakan dessert was at its coldest. As its name implies, you'd better not get in as you can never get out. Bones of animals that were lost by wandering in can be seen from faraway. There's this kind of magic that the desert has, it blocks your direction sense and make the wanderers lost their way forever in this desert. Let's say the moving sand dunes as one of its magic. Nevertheless, two bodies of human can be seen traveling through this magical desert. And surprisingly, although it's wise to keep quiet when travelling through these harsh conditions to converse energy, it wasn't that case with these two.

"Hey Akira, have a rematch with me!"

"NO! I refuse, You just go back home!"

The scene repeated itself numerous times since Akira left the Mibu's and Tokito pursued him. Akira himself has been tired because of this, physically and mentally, he felt his throat became drier and drier since he entered the desert. They both know the difference in their strength since their last battle, so it's very surprising for Akira that this little girl persists on having a rematch.

When he first went on his Journey to see the world and seek strength, and that Tokito girl pursued him and always asked for a rematch, he ignored them and thought she won't persist for this long. He first thought about it and become tired after they crossed the sea and set their foot at Shanghai, nevertheless, she continued to chase after him.

It's tiring him. He had to look after Tokito, he shared his meals, he guarded her when she slept, he also had to teach her how hard it is to live in the outside world. He can't recount how many headaches he had because Tokito picked fights randomly which he had to step in and stop the fight or how many hard he had to work because Tokito broke items and even buildings.

Thank god Tokito also had her usefulness in fortune telling that had been their main income since then. It's also tiring him mentally. He had to endure the stares and gossiping of people around him whenever they go through places with people. Being blind greatly enhanced the damage. He didn't imagine that enduring social punishment was more harsh than the battles he went through. He and Tokito also can't go rampage as they like. But…but…it's like a thing to him. Just like when he as chasing the back of Kyo, he reminisced the past, the stupidity, the hard head and the struggling of him to keep chasing after Kyo's back to become strong and worthy of him.

"Was this also what Kyo felt back then? Was I like that in the past?"

So, although it tired him mentally and physically, somehow he smiled (which of course he hid from Tokito, who was only given his usual face) whenever all has been said and done. Although he can't say and show it, he has grown attached to Tokito.


	2. Chapter 2

TOKITO POV

It has been another day in the life of Tokito. If it usually begins in the Mibu Clan's place, but thanks to a certain someone who is blond and blind who had defeated her, her days begun to change. Her eyes started to open upon seeing something outside her belief. But her heart and mind let her emotions took control, she just can't change easily, she was ashamed by him and the others. She still wanted to keep the belief that she and the Mibu was above others. And what's better than to attack the weakest member of the Kyo gang who also had defeated her and destroyed her self esteem, the blond and blind Akira!

This was her ultimate reason of her chasing. She wanted a rematch, a rematch where she wins, a win that will reaffirm her belief that what she held dear wasn't wrong. She was so stubborn, she can't bring herself to see how the Mibu clan had changed, that's why she set her target and chased Akira.

However, it didn't go the way she intended it to be. One reason was how Akira refused a rematch stubbornly against her stubborn asking for a rematch, the other was, the longer she was in the outside world, it become clearer that this outside world is different and there's something that can only be found there (she immediately cleared her mind from an image containing a fire user who pops up a finger saying that with a straight face) .

It's not like the Mibu Sanctuary, it's ugly, harsh and had so many conflicts, but something was born within Tokito after this traveling. The constant refusal, the troubles they got into thanks to her recklessness, the constant pitying stares of those who thought who cruel Akira was for abandoning his lover, or how kind Akira can be if she ever needed help, the work and travel they done, seeing the outside world has greatly changed her mind.

Still, she bottled it inside her heart and never let it out, she can't, she can't do that. She doesn't want to change. That is why the greater the expose of the outside world and change in her heart made her worry and emotional. Emotions that turn into oil and fire for her will to have a rematch with Akira to reaffirm her belief, that was the last stick she held that made her endure all the hardships during her journey.

All this made her confused, what actually is Akira to her? She recounted how they first met, their battles, her win, her lost, his lost, his win, the clashing of belief and skills. That was their connection. And now, they made another by becoming the chaser and chased. What does she actually want to do after the match? She doesn't know, if she wins, she will have reaffirmation of her belief, but where will she go from there, the Mibu wasn't exactly the same, her world has changed greatly, and she wouldn't dare question the breakdown she will have if she lost.

Somehow, she knew Akira won't give in, given the probability of win, draw and loss won't get her anywhere. She somehow knew Akira's kindness behind the cold mask he put on. It was Akira who supported her during her breakdown, and she herself knew this "rematch with Akira" was just another running place for her, it was her support to run away from the truths of her life. And no matter what, he did support her during this chase. Was it because she wanted Akira to become her support? No, she blushed and shaked her head, that can't be.


	3. Chapter 3

MOBS POV

Let's continue with the mobs talking about them

In the mibu's place...

"Hey, what the heck is Tokito doing?"

"It's clear the iceman is ignoring her, isn't it tim for her to stop?"

"She really hates losing, isn't she? But she should really stop it, just accept the defeat and move on. Its not like the blind will accept the challege anyway."

"The blonde should accept her challenge right away, can't you see how pitiful Tokito is, she's really a good girl, thrown away by her father and has stood by her own feet since then."

"Look from Akira's perspcetive too, it isn't like he cannot accept and win the challenge, but what will be there for Tokito? She will be broken either he win or lose, it's better like this anyway."

"Something like no conclusion is not good, the iceman should accept her and take responsibility."

"Take responsbility...hey, I know it's strange, but do you think there more than what we see in it?'

"Naah, it's just a suspension bridge effect. The little girl was falling hard adn then there was the blind man who was there."

"It's good if they can come together. They have more common points than I initially think"

"Hey, Botenmaru, Don't you think this situation is similar when Akira was chasing Kyo?"

"Hmm, yes it is. It's still feel kinda different though. Can't quite put my finger on it, what do you think Hotaru?

"Blind chase monster for power and look, little girl chase blind for fight and heart, blind chase not same like little girl chase"

"I don't quite understand, but I think it's really great if They can be together."

"Yuya, you do know Akira's blindness right? He feels more than most of we do, so if Tokito does feel that way, Akira will know. It's either Tokito doesn't feel that way or Akira choose to feign ignorance."

"Well, who wants her, she's still so small and have is flat as a washboard."

Then cards came flying from all the directions making chaos among those gossiping. After that came the freezing ice trapped the mobs in huge ice blocks. 2 figures can be seen exiting the Mibu place. And then the cleaner sighed. " Just another day and another event of cleaning up the mess of the higher ups..." Well at least the unique State of people forizen with their various faces and their panicking gesturen can put a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Japan...

Under the raising sun, two figures were seen waking across the green rice fields, it was a nice day to walk. The air felt fresh and the sun was warm. The farmers, peasants and traders who were traveling through the roads can't help but notice the two figures.

"I guess the girl wants a divorce from her man. The man looks so irresponsible leaving her like that, abandoning her. I guess she really loves him from how she chases and begs her man. Its so despicable for a man to abandon a caring and loving woman like that. If only my wife was like that."

"No, the man is surely tired from the constant begging and the shackles his wife put on him. He just can't take it anymore and decided to leave, nut the woman has such a strong will to keep her man under her claw."

"Oh, How romantic, a girl from a well known family and a boy from an unknown background. A rags x riches love story. The girl tried her best to seperate herself from her family for her love. The man loves the girl, but thinks its better if the girl leaves him and stay with her family. He is concerned that the girl won't find happiness with him by her side, as he can't fill the girl with riches her family have. But the girl dowsn't mind and is still willing to be with the man forever.".

Various other gossips spun around in the air. Tokito and Akira had to endure it with their red faces. They can't do what they did to the mobs back at the Mibu's. Akira tried to be cool with it, while Tokito shot a glare and confronted the mobs, which either the mobs quieted down and said they didn't mean it, but as soon Tokito left them to chase after Akira who took the chance to escape further, the gossip is alive again.

Tokito and Akira the decided together it's best to avoid the crowded places and just run as fast as possible while ignoring the crowd. Akira also reminded Tokito he isn't going to accept a rematch when Tokito aggressively pushed on for a rematch during the discussion

Akira thought

"Never mind getting strong in this journey, looks like I need to strengthen my heart more and need more ear filtering skills. Nevertheless, my skills on losing a chaser is also insufficient. Getting strong isn't only to be good on fighting. Thank god this journey has taught me that. Just that I have an additional weight that bugs me all the time. Looks like I should procure food tonight"

Tokito Thought

"What are all those people thinking. It's not like that at all, I carry an important mission that will decide the course of my life. It's something about my principle. Yet those rottent eyes of these lowly creatures can't see it. And just whya that blonde, blind iceman always refuses me. I'll chase and ask you whatever it takes untill. You face me and we have a rematch."


	5. Chapter 5

As a traveler, Akira never really had trouble for his necessities, working and searching money comes natural to him whenever he had to. His brain will also work in situations where he needed to eat and drink, have his clothes renewed or sewn, or other things like where to rest and sleep. His upbringing with Kyo and the gang where he had a rough life had taught him lessons which...was never given to that brat!

"TOKITO! NOT AGAIN!"

Akira Hurriedly catched Tokito's hand who was going to take a mushroom into her mouth.

"Remember how your face become green and was on fever for a whole day!"

Tokito can only put and say "okay, but I'm hungry"

"We'll eat once we get to the village, shouldn't be too long before we reach it"

...and they walk again

...

Akira is a very calm man, he has outgrown his childhood when he was so childish and surprised at every thing in the outside world, being angry, sad and emotional at everything, especially the teasing by Bontenmaru. He has out grown those days with teary face, crying so hard after they can't eat and drink for 3 days and 3 nights, the days where he had walk with bloody feets and tattered clothes, crying so hard that Kyo had to punch him to shut up, which he did. Although in secret, he cried again whenever no one was looking, as hard as he can. What he didn't know that Botenmaru was secretly peeping on him.

Just when they started to walk again and he is feeling tired, wanted to stop, and just slack off, there comes the teasing of Botenmaru, saying he's just a crybaby and had no talent whatsoever in this fighting world. He was always put down by Botenmaru as just Normal human that should have a normal life, or at least just go to the place which will take kids from war places. Thinking about it, Akira then thought it was Botenmaru's way of love. It was Botenmaru who taught him what won't be taught by the others. He frequently had a fight with Botenmaru either by fists or words. Of course Botenmaru wins everytime, but he felt something from their exchange. On Botenmaru he can lash out everything in his heart.

Those days were what made him now. The calm and cold Akira who is unfazed by most of the things that you'll be surprised at...he has been burned and hammered into the ice blade that will freeze and break his enemies. And those flashes of memories with Botenmaru always come back him becuase now he's travelling with a flat troublemaker called Tokito.

In a small restaurant where they decided to eat because apparently Tokito can't eat rat meat and snail anymore, (BTW, Akira was totally okay with it and even ate while humming a song, while Tokito who can't understand how Akira can do this as she felt nauseous by just seeing the .."censored" things onher plate(made from leaves) and fell unconscious when she took a bite, and Tokito had no other choice, as there was no house nearby. That's why when they stepped into a small village, Tokito took immediately ran into the first restaurant she saw), both settled down. Tokito immediately shouted for food

"FOOD! I want to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

The owner immediately pointed out to the food trays. Tokito immediately rushed there and tried to gulp anything and everything. While Tokito was happily eating, Akira gasped on how much that little body eated. He began to count how much money was needed, but the big surprise has yet to come. Tokito's eyes picked up the sauce at the corner of the table. Remembering how delicious the sauce was back in home, she immediately dipped her food in there and got a big bite on it.

However, the sauce here is quite a bit different. The people here love spiciness so wasabi isn't enough for them. Thus chili sauce become the norm, and they grind it with no dilution. Hotter is better. That's their motto. Unfortunately, Tokito doesn't share the same motto.

Tokito immediately felt her tongue stung and burned. She immediately panicked and searched for water. Drinking from a cup wasn't enough so she gulped from the tank instead. She was relieved for a while, but then her stomach begun to ache and she immediately dashed to the nearest toilet. Akira was so surprised of how fast these sequences of events rolled, so he can't do or say anything. After waiting for an hour, Tokito can be heard going out from the toilet but immediately go in again. The music repeated itself for 2 hours until Tokito decided he won't leave the toilet until everything is finished. Meanwhile Akira chatted with the owner.

"How Much?"

"Just about 10 ryo's. I'll forgive the rest since it has been such a long time we haven't seen this kind of comedy. You can also eat more have a feast. "

"Thank you very much sir."

Akira immediately sat down and begun to eat. After he finished, he immediately go out to continue the journey and left the restaurant. Just when his right feet had stepped on the outside. A card came flying near his feet and a dark and heavy voice were heard.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Akira immediately dodged the cards that came flying afterwards and blocked some with his sword. Tokito who was irritated that her attacks were blocked immediately searched for a new target. And who will it be if it's not the owner who served her the chili sauce and those who laughed at her.

"You, you all ruined my time by getting me to eat that weird sauce! I haven't had decent food for a long time and I get this? And you all dare laugh to me?"

With uncontrollable anger, Tokito prepared her attack. Akira who can see the situation get worst immediately used his freezing. The owner and the customers were amazed by the fight. On how fast and how precise their movements were. They have never seen a fight so brutal yet so beautiful, so many remain frozen at their place, unable to move nor close their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

However, The owner immediately realized on how bad the situation is, upon seeing the cards and swords cutting across the chairs and tables, while making huge holes on both the wall and the ground. And what's with that ice coming out from nowhere, it makes the surrounding a freezing hell.

Realizing the damage done, the owner immediately screamed "Get out" and come upon his knees, begging and crying to Tokito and Akira to stop. Akira, sensing how disastrous the damage they had done, quickly turned to run, which was immediately chased by Akira, Akira continued his run until outside of teh village, where he stopped and spoke.

"Are you satisfied? You've already got your fight with me, nearly taking the life of others. Now go home, Mibu is more suited to you. The place where you can get and do what you want."

Tokito, still full of anger, threw her card, which immediately hit Akira. Akira then fell down in an exaggerated manner and shouted "I lose, I lose Tokito". Tokito anger immediately sky rocketed and attacked the lying Akira more ferociously, but Akira body immediately broke into tiny pieces of Ice. And what left was a beautifully crafted ice writing of "I lost, I'm gone, just take care on your way back."

Tokito was stunned by this development, as she searched for Akira's presence, who of course was nowhere to be seen and felt. Tokito shouted Akira's name loudly running in every direction to search for his presence. She was desperate, she searched the fields, the roads, the nearby forest, and the nearby villages, still, the blonde hair of Akira was nowhere to be seen. After searching until midnight she finally break down.

"This just can't be happening, I just can't believe him. He can't just leave me alone here. How stupid of me letting him slip under my eyes just like that. Akira, where are you? We just haven't finished the business. Our fight shouldn't be like this. sob, sob"

Tokito also realized something else...she had no one to turn into. There was no one who will take care of her in her sleep, eat, and other basic necessities. she had always been Akira's care since they left Mibu. "What am I going to do? I should go back to Mibu, but how? Who will guide me, ow, what should I do now?

Walking haplessly in the middle of the night, she just walked and walked in the dark, with no goal in mind. Eventually, she came back to the small restaurant where she had eaten before. It was around midnight, and the restaurant has already closed. The buzzing and swarming of people during the evening has just vanished like thin air, like it was never there in the first place. The door and windows were closed.

Feeling very tired, both mentally and physically from the fight and sudden separation, Tokito chose a spot to sit and hugged her knees. Within a moment, she felt her cheeks were wet. Without noticing it herself, she was crying. Unable to stuff up the events that happened drastically anymore, she just slept near the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up to the morning sun, the wife of the restaurant owner started her daily routine. She prepared and cooked the food, She opened the door and windows, and she started cleaning and tidying the place. When she opened the main door and intended to clean up the entrance, she was startled by the scene of a girl sleeping beneath the tree. The owner wife immediately remembered she was the girl that caused so much commotion yesterday. But why is she sleeping there now? Where is the blonde man that was with her and had a fight with her? Did they have a rift?

For a moment, the owner wife hesitated approaching Tokito. But seeing a little girl left alone and sleeping was outside seems so pitiful. She eventually braced herself to be brave and started approaching Tokito. Usually Tokito would be awake when someone approached her, but the events from last night was too much for her to handle so she had a deep sleep. The owner wife then tried to wake up Tokito.

"Little girl, wake up, it's morning already"

With a sound akin to a whisper, the owner wife tried waking Tokito up. But Tokito didn't even budge nor twitch. He peaceful sleeping face was still the same. The owner wife made her voice harder to no effect. Eventually she patted the girls shoulder and shook her. After some time, Tokito opened her eyes. The traces of her tears last night were clearly seen, with some redness. The wife owner felt relieved but Tokito immediately sprang up and become on guard.

"What are you doing?" She immediately interogated the Wife Owner with her sharp eyes and threatening attittude. In her hands some cards were ready to be thrown.

Faced were Tokito's threatening attitude, the wfe then explained what she did and what she thought when she saw Tokito fast asleep outside. Tokito dropped her guard upon hearing it then explained her circumstances regarding Akira and how she was left. The owner wife grieved hearing Tokito's story and invited her to her house.

"Be our guest and stay here for a while."

From that day on, Tokito who was released from Akira now found a new home. The owner gladly welcomed Tokito as they don't have any children in their old years. It was a little problematic because the people here didn't know where the Mibu place were, but at least she has a place to stay. At first it was problematic. As a spoiled brat, Tokito had a haughty attitude and was unused to the little jobs. It was the wife owner that taught Tokito with love and patience, showing her the ways of the world. It was because of her, Tokito who initially broke the plates, cooked charcoal, made the place like a car crash scene while cleaning and picked fight with the customers can now do her work smoothly. There was a warmth in the owner and her wife hearts while seeing Tokito learning the grips of life. It's like watching their own child growing up. And Tokito is the gemstone that filled the void they felt in their empty marriage life.


	9. Chapter 9

Going through the fields collecting herbs and vegetables, cooking in the kitchen with so many accidents, or even teach her take care of herself on those little things, for example waking up early.

Still, little by little, Tokito showed that she was quite a quick learner, and the couple watched her grew so fast.

At that time, the couple were sitting on the seats at their restaurant, after the frenzy afternoon where the customers had their lunch. It was at the evening, Tokito was playing outside with some

children. The couple watched the scene while smiling. After a bit of pause, the wife asked

"Isn't it time to let her go?"

This time, the couple were awaken from their dream, a dream that had become their own reality, raising a child and watching the magic that unfolds. The mistakes, the teaching the studying, the

laughs, anger, screams, sulking, etc. They have felt it with their own senses. After playing along that short nostalgia, the Husband sighed, the continued'

"We've already done our part, she had already done hers, so what is there left?"

"I know, Honey. Lately, she has been staring at the path to go out, she also still keeps those tears at night. We cannot chain her any longer."

"It's hard, but we ought to do it anyway. It's not good to chain a good girl like her, especially she has someone to chase for."

That night, everything was perfectly normal. But the next day, Tokito was startled when she came out from her room to see a bag and a robe had already been prepared. She then asked the couple

"What is this? what is the meaning?"

" Tokito, we cannot tie you down any longer, you have already grown, and a good parent always know when to release their child."

"Fly away, put up your wings, find your love."

At that point, Tokito couldn't say anything else, the tears, the cries as she came rushing to the couple embracing them, the words and thanks that can't come out from her mouth, all turned to

action.

It all happened in a flash, and after waving all the way back, Tokito had already set her foot on the hills, looking at the village from above. wiping her tears, she turned her head.

" Now, Where are you Akira?"

She definitely thought the minds of the couple weren't right about her relationship with Akira. What she wanted was just a rematch. She still wasn't satisfied the last went just like that.

...

Just after some distance, she felt something was wrong, then sharpened her sense.

"Boss, that's the next village we're going attack?"

" Yer Right lad, no blokes good enuff ver us to take on, run them to the ground n suck em dry"

Tokito cards immediately flew.

...  
Later, when the village patrols got to the site, they found a writing by blood formed by hands of the biggest dead body around. It looked he tried so hard to write it

A MONSTER WAS HERE!

...

At the Village at that time, a couple were happily opening their restaurant with big smiles.


End file.
